A new councilor
by MJLupin27
Summary: The Council is a man down, how would Obi-Wan react when he is appointed to the council?


Obi-Wan Kenobi straightened his robe and left his quarters. He had a meaning with the Council being that he had just arrived from a mission and they needed his report.

But, more than that, he knew they would have some comment/scold thanks to Anakin and his 'lovely' questionable actions. Anakin was now a Knight but that didn't mean the Council's complaints about it wouldn't touch his ears. To everyone, himself included, Anakin would be his padawan until his return to the Force and even then he was sure they would continue to search for him desperately. They would fill him with their frustration and stress because they thought Anakin at least listened to him. How wrong they were. Anakin didn't pay attention to him, least of all obey his words. But then, Anakin didn't obey to anybody. Never, ever.

Finally, he reached the door of the Council Chambers. He took a deep, calming breath and entered. The councilors, in holo or in presence, waited for him. As he walked in, he scanned his surroundings. Normal people would say the councilors where expressionless or even heartless but as he entered, he felt himself relaxed in their presence. The Force felt calm, in harmony around the Masters, like a soft sunbeam. Just as beautiful, just as peaceful. Feeling so relaxed, he had to refrain from smiling. That wouldn't be appreciated in a formal meaning such as this. He stood in the middle of the chambers and bowed.

-Morning Obi-Wan. Glad to see you unharmed, we are - Master Yoda greeted him. His green eyes hold esteem in them, thanking the Force for his great grand padawan's safety.

-I owe the Force my wellbeing, Masters.-

-Your mission was an important one; please give us your report. – Master Windu, calm as ever, brought them directly to business. Then, he started to describe the events.

After giving full details, he waited for the inevitable scold. 'I'm ready for whatever you did, Anakin. I'm going to listen and then just let me get you. You'll see.' As he thought that, he resisted the urgency to adopt a battle position and he assured himself that he wasn't grabbing his lightsaber.

Master Windu smiled at him. Wait, Master Windu smiled? And even more, in the Council chambers? Yes, as unthinkable as it sounds, Master Mace Windu's chocolate eyes were shining as immersed in some personal joke.

-Mmhm, a reprimand you expect, mmm? – Master Yoda teased him happily – if expectations you form, frustrated you will become.-

Master Mundi broke his silence.

-As you already know, we lost Master Billaba recently.-

Everyone remained silent for a few seconds in painful respect.

-Because of it, a request we extend to you – Master Gallia said.

It was just like that. The council discussed issues internally to be able to give an unanimous response. They have always done an effort to avoid contradictory orders. Besides their process to agree about issues, they had a bond in common. Either by closeness or some similar reason, the Force bonded those in the Council. Sometimes the way they talked gave the impression of only one Jedi talking.

-The Jedi Council has the responsibility to lead and protect the Jedi. The Council, over thousands of years had been composed by twelve of the wisest Masters, now we're a man down. - Master Mundi continued.

Master Windu watched closely. He had waited eagerly for this day. Obi-Wan's reaction would tell everything they wanted to know about him.

-We would like to ask you to join the Council, Master Kenobi. - Mace said. Obi-Wan looked at him as ifhe had just said he was Darth Sidious most intimate friend.

-Wh… What?- Obi-Wan stuttered. He opened his mouth to talk but he found out he couldn't. He saw the entire Council smiling at him.

-A council member, Obi-Wan. - Plo Koon said softly.

Mace smiled widely. He knew Obi-Wan would react just like this. He was a very wise, powerful Jedi but most important, he was humble and even with that stubbornness, he behaved as only a true Jedi would. Completely opposite to Skywalker. And that was the greatest thing. He knew that Skywalker, with that arrogance, would have been complaining about how long it took them to appointed him to the Council. Kenobi knew better. Both were incredibly powerful but Kenobi just had that wisdom and humbleness a Jedi must have.

The young, almost terrified master distracted him from his own thoughts. Obi-Wan had started to sweat quite suddenly.

-Ex… Excuse me if I ask this but have you really thought this through? I mean, _seriously _thought this through?

-Of course we have – Master Gallia answered him with a gentle smile.

They saw him tried to talk again but suddenly, he stopped. Probably he thought he would be disrespectful. He bowed deeply instead.

-It would be an honor to serve with you, my Masters.-

-We are grateful and honored, Obi-Wan. - Windu said. – Let's head to lunch and then I will fill you with your duties.-

In complete shock, the young master bowed and quickly headed to the doors. His fellow councilors laughed quietly but Mace frowned. There was something wrong.

-Mmhgm- Mace turned to face Master Yoda who was reclined over his gimer stick observing the door.

-Talk to him you should - he said thoughtfully – disturbed he is.-

Nodding quietly, the tall, respectful Master left the room in 'pursuit'. He followed Kenobi's force signature and it lead him to the Room of Thousand Fountains. He found Obi-Wan walking in a five steps trail, made by himself, with his hands in his hair. The young Jedi's fear clashed against the calmness present in the venerable place. Mace remembered as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan used to sat in this very place and spend hours gardening. He remembered as the Force almost sang in happiness around them in those moments. That peace wasn't present in there right now. Mace couldn't understand it, why this frightened? He remembered himself being intimidated by his new responsibilities but never this terrified. He would have to ask. Silently, he approached to Obi-Wan.

-Come – he said – sit with me and tell me what's wrong-

The young master nodded silently and struggled to calm himself. They sat in a rock. Mace looked at him expectantly as Obi-Wan passed a hand through his hair in a sign well known as frustration.

-I'm not ready for this, why me? There's a bunch of great masters who could do it – Kenobi started to say

Mace stopped him. -I know this is a great shock. I was 26 years old when they pointed me to the Council and I was scared to death. But here is the thing. You've always tried to do things right. That's the Jedi way and that's what we need in the Council; a Jedi.-

Obi-Wan looked at him with defeat in his blue eyes. -The Council leads the Jedi Order. The wisest of us are councilors. I'm just normal.-

Mace breathed out his exasperation. This was Skywalker's doing. That 'I've surpassed my Master the day I started'. That's why he couldn't stand Skywalker. He diminished Obi-Wan's achievements, announcing broadly his own.

Silently, he admired Kenobi. He had done a superb job despite Qui-Gon's premature death. His abilities far surpassed what was expected for a Jedi twice his age. As a master, he had devoted his life to Anakin's wellbeing and training. But then, there was one thing Kenobi couldn't teach. Nobody could teach self-control and that was Skywalker's failure. He didn't want to learn, to imitate his master who was an expert at it.

Skywalker could say whatever he wanted but facts said Kenobi would be his master eternally and that he was far ahead his pupil; in every sense. He had watched a lightsaber duel the other day… Had he been Skywalker, he would still be red with shame. And in Force abilities, well, there were things his colleague did that surprised him, and that was not an easy task. The kid was very gifted but in his indiscipline he had being unable to fully develop his potential. 'That fool' he shook his head 'that arrogance is indeed a hindrance'.

-You know – he said to Kenobi – I may have a purple lightsaber but I'm normal. So is Yoda, despite his backwards way of speaking.-

As soon as he said that, Obi-Wan began to laugh hysterically. He felt himself being infected by the sound. When they managed to stop laughing, Obi-Wan looked at him gratefully.

-I'll do my best. I'll honor the trust you have given to me. I won't let you down – hesaid vehemently.

Mace smiled.

-I know. And we know you will do a good job. - He stopped a second. Could he risk rising Obi-Wan's self-esteem? – Qui-Gon always said you would be in the Council. He said you would be a great Jedi, but when you began to grow up, he said you had surpassed his expectations. He was so proud of you. He _is _so proud of you.-

Kenobi bowed his head for a moment.

-Sometimes I feel so lost without his presence. After all this years is like I'm still a padawan... and a padawan in need of his master.-

-You still miss him – Mace whispered**.**

-Terribly; every day… but I know that, in the Force, he is expecting me. Thank you, Master Mace. I'm calm now.-

Mace felt uncomfortable. He usually managed to reserve his thoughts about other Jedi to himself. Then, he thought he wouldn't care about it. A young man needed help and he had come to respond to that need.

-It's not a problem. We all need a push to calmness at some part of the road. Trust the Force and yourself, Obi-Wan.-

-I will, Master. – Mace smiled.

-It's hard to get used to it, but then it's not so bad. It's a rewarding position; you will be able to help good things to happen.-

-Well, I'm not looking forward to so many meanings… probably very boring meanings.-

-Oh, those nasty things… - Obi-Wan laughed at Mace's words.

-Come, let's drown that knowledge in food.-

Mace smiled at this. That dark sense of humor would me most welcome in the Council. Happily, Obi-Wan leaded to the dining hall. Now that the fear was gone, this was a really great day in Obi-Wan's life and suddenly, Obi-Wan was hit by a hopeful thought.

-Wait, does this mean Master Yoda won't hit me anymore with his stick?-


End file.
